


Dying trees

by plsbemystar



Series: RamKing Snippets [4]
Category: My Engineer (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Phone Apps, Planting Trees, Studying, focus app, kingram being the softest boyfriends, worried ram
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:27:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24756991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plsbemystar/pseuds/plsbemystar
Summary: Ram is worried, he really is, King not answering his messages it’s not common, he always makes the effort to answer, even if it’s with silly emojis in the middle of a practical class. But his boyfriend is just not answering and he is worried.Alternative:King downloads an app to "help him concentrate on studying". Ram thinks it worked too well.
Relationships: King/Ram (My Engineer)
Series: RamKing Snippets [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1788952
Comments: 7
Kudos: 132





	Dying trees

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So here I am again, bringing all of you the softest RamKing I am able to write (someday I will find it in myself to write something M/E rated but today is not the day lol.  
> Hope you enjoy it! Although it is once again, short and fluffy but not really deep.  
> Disclaimer: English is my second language and I have mainly practised it with people whose first language isn't English so sorry for any mistakes and feel free to point them out to me!

Ram is worried, he really is, King not answering his messages it’s not common, he always makes the effort to answer, even if it’s with silly emojis in the middle of a practical class. But his boyfriend is just not answering, and he is worried. He knows they are in the middle of the exam season, he for sure knows with how stressed he is, because undergoing his first finals season in university is for sure not a good experience. But at least he has a support system, with King pestering him with tutoring sessions and sometimes cuddle sessions if they are too stressed to keep on filling their brain with more information.

Not that King suffers from that, the guy has an inhumanly impressive ability to concentrate on whatever he is doing, let it take care of his plants, clean around the apartment, study or pester Ram so that the boy would finally let out long sentences for him. And that’s not a bad thing but he hasn’t answered Ram’s messages for what feels like forever. The messages are going through, that’s for sure but he isn’t reading them. Not even connecting on the app…

King is at the condo, or at least he is supposed to be, revising for his last exam, and he even told Ram that he had no plans of leaving and that he was so _stressed_ that he was going to miss his only class of the day and the last of the semester. Ram, being the good boyfriend he always tried to be, had left class as fast as possible, ignoring Duen’s inquiring looks to first, went to his family house as quick as possible (thanking that his mum wasn’t home and wouldn’t delay him) to take the puppies for a fast but long walk. After that, he ran to their favourite comfort food restaurant to order their usual meals to eat for dinner. He had sent a message to King asking if he fancied anything special, but finding no answer again doesn’t stop him from staring at the unread messages.

**_Cool Puppy Boyfriend_ ** **_🥊🐶_ ** **_._ **

_P’, Duen is making me ask you again about a double date, he insists into going to that dog café._

_You don’t even have to answer that_

_Received: 4 hour(s) ago._

_Stopping by to get dinner, want the usual P’?_

_Received: 1 hour(s) ago._

_2 Missed call(s) to King of my heart_ _👑_ _🌿_ _: 1 hour(s) ago_

_King? Did something happen?_

_Received: 10 minute(s) ago._

He wasn’t expecting for King to accept going to the already infamous dog café, no matter how adorable the cute animals are he is not about to make his boyfriend go confront his trauma just for a few animal-themed overpriced sweets and maybe a coffee. No, he is not about to do that. But Duen doesn’t know about King’s trauma and it’s not Ram’s place to tell him, even if he would like his best friend to stop bringing up the topic.

Okay, maybe he is overreacting, four hours is not _that long…_ But let’s be honest Ram is very protective of his close friends and family. And King right now is dancing in a place between the two categories, closer than his friends but still carving a place next to his family members (obviously, his dad was erased from that spot a while ago, but it’s not the time to dwell on that). Rushing to King apartment takes him much less than it should, taking into account that he already has had enough cardio power walking the dogs, but it’s what feels right, not stopping until his key is rotating on the main door of the condo.

Ram silently greets King’s plants, a habit he has acquired from him, and now even if he is rushing it doesn’t feel right not acknowledge their presence, but he still makes it quick, only looking twice at the Venus flytrap that is growing so quickly that King mentioned about moving it to an even larger pot (Ram is secretly scared of the plant taking over their apartment, but King says that this will be the last time, Ram still has doubts about it).

-P’?

It is really out of character of Ram’s to raise his voice, even just for him to announce that he arrived _home_ , generally, King is the one that calls for him as soon as the door opens either by calling by his name or any of the nicknames he has given him over the course of their relationship.

But he is Worried. With a capital W for emphasis.

-Ram?

The voice comes from their room, and soon enough Ram finds King curled over the desk chair, papers thrown around all over the bed in a so not King fashion that the younger gets concerned for a second, until he sees his boyfriend’s smile. And he seems okay, tired but okay. His laptop perched on a couple books to sit at eye level and his hand stopped halfway through writing another formula to solve the problem he is actually figuring out, the calculator balancing on his knee still at the middle of some complex looking operation.

-Why are you so rushed, did something happen? – King looks worried at the look of his boyfriend, hair falling into his eyes instead of styled like it usually is, and his hand clenching on the plastic bag still full of take-out food for them to eat.

-You didn’t answer your phone.

-Oh that! – and King seems to brighten at the question- Boss told me about this new app? It helps you focus and not use your phone while studying. Look!

He brings out his phone that lights up after he pressed his finger to the fingerprint lector button, to show a pristine clean cartoon tree with a timer under it that was running on almost six hours.

-You can even choose the species! And you can unblock other plants too, I wanted to unblock _Myosotis alpestris_ because it grows in a little mountain so that it looks like the Himalaya! But for that you need to get this achievement of studying for six hours without stopping and I am so so close. And I can’t close the app to get to the messenger because if you do then the plant dies, and all my efforts go to waste. And you know the best thing, Cool boy? For every 10 hours you study they plant a real tree! They have like this whole project that is really cool, like almost as cool as you Cool Boy, -he says with a smirk- and they send you the photos of the trees they plant on your name and they do it on different countries so I could have a tree planted by “me” on the Amazonas. Imagine how cool that would be!

King is rambling, but that eases Ram into a more relaxed ensemble. Obviously, King is okay, stressed but overall sane. He starts to suspect that this fever for the focusing app is due to his brain over frying due to all the study time but it’s still quite adorable on his eyes.

-Were you worried? -King finally, seems to get over his trance of enunciating how cool and awesome his new app his, to look over Ram’s face and fists- I am so sorry Ram I just lost track of time and the app turns off all notifications, so I didn’t notice…

-Just tell me next time before you use it- Ram lefts out a puff of air, faking being more upset that he is, because right now relief is the only emotion that crosses his mind.

And also… What could possibly have happened to King? He had left him less than seven hours ago, with lunch on the fridge (because during exam season they only survived through take-out), his dogs at his family house and him sitting in the same position he had found him just a few minutes ago. Fortunately, King only finds it cute and makes grabby hand at him to get closer and hug him, before throwing both of them to their bed.

-You look so nice when you’re worried, pup. I think I can focus on power cuddling you for a bit so that you forgive me from making you worry and then have dinner. Sounds nice?

And before he is ending the sentence his mouth opens and leaves out a cat-like yawn that makes Ram smile even further before nodding.

The food is left at the foot of the bed and Ram knows that they’ll have to heat it up again because there is no way he is saying no to an over-cuddly boyfriend after all the stress he went through because of him.

The studying and the trees can wait.

**Author's Note:**

> In my drafts, the story is called: "I couldn’t answer. I was planting trees." 
> 
> I have also made a series for these short stories because they are all centred on the same universe full of my headcanons! So obviously this story goes after my previous work "Puppy" time-line wise so feel free to read it if you haven't :D
> 
> At this rate, I'm gonna have to write something about the puppy café I keep mentioning way too often lol. But yeah this was yet another of my headcanons over how KingRam's relationship is progressing and how lovely they are together.
> 
> Also for the record, it was King who changed the usernames on their chat, Ram says he doesn't really like the abundance of emojis but he often looks at them when he is sad. So he only asked King to change the boxing emoji because he didn't like how it looked like it was hitting the dog face lol. King says that now it reminds him of a puppy wearing boxing gloves. And yes, I was planning to write this as a full fic but it was gonna be way too short so I doubt I will ^^U.
> 
> Hope you liked it!
> 
> Feel free to leave kudos and comments (especially those cause they make my day :D).  
> Stay safe!
> 
> Find me in:
> 
> [art instagram](https://www.instagram.com/plsbemystar/)  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/plsbemystar)  
> [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.qa/plsbemystar)


End file.
